


Брат

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Пути привязанности неисповедимы.
Kudos: 3





	Брат

— Черт бы тебя побрал!

Уже в который раз у Лухан возникало ощущение, что над ней только что нажали кнопку слива. «За что он так со мной?! Ненавижу!» — хлопнула дверью девушка.

— Лухи, что-то случилось?

— Ничего, Лаура. Просто меня только что классифицировали как низкокачественный плинтус.

— Опять Блас? Почему он не хочет оставить тебя в покое?

— Я ему этот вопрос сотни раз уже задавала, а толку?

— Попроси…

— Нет! Я в своих проблемах сама разберусь.

— А Маркос?

— При чем здесь он? Я же говорю: сама справлюсь.

— Как хочешь. Ну и что нового сообщил тебе твой дражайший опекун?

От этого слова Лухан содрогнулась всем телом. Кто бы мог предположить, что из всех людей планеты ее опекуном окажется именно этот горе-староста?! Но это же объясняет и многое другое: откуда опекун знал размер ее одежды, чтобы подарить праздничный наряд ко Дню рождения подруги, например.

Неужели у него совершенно нет сердца?

* * *

Эта девчонка становится все невыносимее. Если он и рассчитывал, что узнав, кто ее опекун, Лухан присмиреет, то теперь все надежды окончательно развеялись. Нет, теперь она больше не кричала на него, однако чувствовала себя неловко в его присутствии, что было хорошо заметно. Но удовлетворения это не приносило.

Он помнил, как с первой минуты она просила его (читай: требовала) оставить ее в покое. И неделю назад ничего не изменилось, она по-прежнему доказывает, что прекрасно проживет и без него. Говорила, чтобы он оставил опеку — ему ничего больше не мешает. Она сама готова была помочь ему избавиться от этого бремени. И она права, черт побери!

Права. Его ведь никто не держит — выделяй ей деньги и живи спокойно. Вот на этом месте и возникали трудности. Он не мог, не хотел оставить ее саму…

Почему?

Сперва он просто хотел узнать ее, найти все ее слабые места и окончательно убедиться, что отец был дураком. Или сумасшедшим.

Затем изо всех сил старался испортить ей жизнь. Как это сделала она. Конечно, она не хотела, но ведь сделала. Так он день ото дня разжигал в себе ненависть, которую и направлял на эту девчонку.

Но все это надоело.

И что теперь?

Почему он до сих пор не ушел из колледжа и из ее жизни?

Почему?

Может потому, что она дает ему ощущение, что у него есть хоть какая-то семья. Семья. Которой у него никогда не было.

Или за ее счет он просто восполнял то, чего всегда лишал отец? Мстил ей за жестокое обращение, вымещал злость?

Он боялся ее оставить и ненавидел себя за эту слабость. Он не хотел уходить.

Почему?

Почему…

Почему!

* * *

— Бла-а-ас!!!

* * *

Теперь, спустя неделю, Лухан стояла, в нелепо-голубом больничном халате, надетом поверх формы, с кое-как убранными под шапочку волосами, и смотрела на койку, на эти невозможные простыни, стены, устрашающие проводки… на экран аппарата жизнеобеспечения…

Врачи убеждали, что все эти трубки, иголки и жуткая пластмассовая маска на его лице необходимы. Она была уверена, что нет, что все это ни к чему. Все это лишь мешает ему. Все это — лишь предлог, чтобы выкачать побольше денег за его лечение…

Слезы на глазах не мешали ей видеть его — образ мертвенно-бледного лица, утонувшего в воняющей лекарствами больничной подушке, стал теперь ее постоянным спутником. Еще бы. Ведь это она во всем виновата.

Зачем?

Зачем она погналась за ним? Он ведь хотел уйти, исчезнуть из ее жизни, как она и мечтала с первого дня их знакомства, мечтала все это время. Что ее заставило это сделать? Ведь он все такой же.

Что изменилось?

Все изменилось. Она сама не успела заметить, как полюбила его. Он ведь заменил ей семью. Которой у нее никогда не было. Он сам стал ее семьей, терять которую она не хотела.

С губ ее срывались бессвязные и бессмысленные фразы, она сама не понимала, что говорит ему.

Зачем?

Этим глупым вопросом задавались все врачи вокруг, настаивая, что пациент в состоянии комы неспособен воспринимать и реагировать на какие бы то ни было внешние раздражители.

Но она знала, что ему будет слишком одиноко лежать в пустой палате с единственным соседом — пикающей машиной по правую руку.

Смешно, но она была права. Страдающая девочка лучше врачей смогла прочувствовать состояние своего… брата.

Блас и правда слышал, что говорила ему его… сестра… Он не знал, кем еще ее можно считать. Она действительно стала ему сестрой.

Он ведь попытался сделать решительный шаг и отделить свою жизнь от ее. И к чему это привело? Он лежит тут, истыканный иголками, словно попал в заросли кактусов, не в силах пошевелиться.

Вряд ли она догадывалась, как дорога ему сейчас ее поддержка. Простое ее присутствие убивало в нем чувство заброшенности. Не будь ее… Ведь никого нет больше. И на его похороны в случае его смерти и прийти-то некому. Только сейчас он начал осознавать, до чего довел свою жизнь.

Он просто не знал любви.

Его не научили этому.

И он, не зная, возненавидел самое слово «любовь». Бежал от нее. Попытался сбежать. Но пути отступления перекрыл гигантский грузовик.

Провидение позаботилось о том, что позабыл сделать Фара-старший. Обучило маленького испуганного мальчишку душевной теплоте. Теперь он действительно не боялся любви. И не хотел больше бежать от близкого ему человека — сестры.

Зеленая дорожка, шедшая ровными зигзагами по черному полю экрана, внезапно задергалась и запрыгала, возвещая окружающим о сердечных перебоях подключенного к аппарату больного, местами переходя в плавную ровную линию.

Распахнутыми от страха и безграничной надежды глазами девушка с замиранием сердца вглядывалась в изумрудные точки за стеклом монитора.

Откуда ни возьмись, появились взволнованные, суетящиеся врачи, слетевшиеся в палату, словно мухи на мед. Не успевшую опомниться Лухан довольно бесцеремонно вытолкнули за дверь палаты, но сил возмущаться и рваться обратно уже не было. Шок сменился состоянием отупения и полного безразличия к окружающему миру. Лишь одна мысль судорожно билась в ее мозгу.

Вышедшие через какое-то время врачи выглядели обескураженными.

— Больной вышел из комы. Вы можете пройти к нему — он ждет.


End file.
